Facing Edward
by bookworm1292
Summary: When Bella discovers she's pregnant she abruptly leaves and goes to live with her mom and Phil. Now, two years later, she returns to Forks with her son to face Edward. Will he forgive her for keeping such a secret? All Human/Cannon Pairs
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me and I decided to start writing on it. I'm not sure if it's worth continuing though, so please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not!**

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. The feelings of anxiousness were not just a sole result of my slight fear of flying either. I hadn't been back to Forks, Washington since the day I ran away from my problems. That day I ran from my dad, my brother, my best friends, and more importantly, from _Edward_.

*Flashback*

With shaking hands I reached for the stick sitting on the Bathroom sink. I took a deep breath and looked down..._pink plus sign_. Tears blurred my vision and I couldn't form coherent thoughts. I was having a baby, worse than that I couldn't be sure of who the father was. I had to get out, I couldn't face the disappointment on everyones face.

I ran to my bedroom, fumbling with my cellphone, and called my mother. "Hi sweetie, what do you need," she questioned. "M-m-mom, I want to Jacksonville with you," I replied trying to hold back the sobs threatening to escape from my lips. "Honey, are you alright? You sound like you're about to cry." "I'll explain everything when I get there, just _please _letme come home," I begged. "Alright, pack up your things, I'll call Charlie and get you a ticket for later on tonight." With that I hung up the phone and quickly gathered my belongings, anxious to disappear before anyone realized what I was doing.

*End Flashback*

I looked to my left at the toddler sleeping next to me, my son was perfect, just like his father. His dark brown hair was protruding slightly from underneath his baseball cap, his small pink lips forming a perfect "o" as he slept. Needless to say, after several weeks of indecisiveness I'd finally decided to keep him. A choice I have yet to regret. Of course, just days after he was born it became clear who the father was, the striking similarities between the two were no coincidence. That didn't resolve the problem of telling Edward however.

No one in Forks knew I had a baby, the reason for my sudden departure a mystery to all. My father knew of course, and so did my brother, Emmett. I've never been able to keep things from my older brother, and I knew he wouldn't tell Edward, despite the fact that they were best friends. But as the plane neared the airport I began to play out every possible scenario of our reencounter in my head. They would all know immediately, and I could only imagine what kind of trouble me keeping such a large secret would cause. I doubt he'd ever forgive me.

My thoughts were interrupted when the flight attendant came on telling us to refasten our seat belts, I looked down to check Kasen's seatbelt and was met with his bright green eyes and a toothy grin. "Almost there," he questioned and I nodded my head zipping up our jackets and preparing for the rainy Washington weather.

Charlie wasn't able to take off work to pick us up, so he sent Emmett. As soon as we exited the plane I saw him, he wasn't too hard to miss though. "Kase," he exclaimed grabbing him out of my arms and lifting him up in the air. Emmett really was great with kids, he and dad had flown down to Phoenix last Christmas to meet Kasen and he spent every free second entertaining the little guy. "Bella," he said giving me a hug. "I've missed you Em." "I've missed you too Bells, hell we all have." Guilt soon settled in my chest when he told me that, and we set off to pick up our baggage and head to the house.

The whole ride we caught up on what has happened the few months while Kasen chatted idly to himself in the back. We were minutes away when Emmett decided to warn me. "Bella, I may have let it slip that you were returning today and Alice, well..being Alice, insisted on throwing a welcome home party," he said apprehensively awaiting my reaction. Realizing it wasn't going to be pleasant he quickly added, "Don't worry though! It's just Alice, Rose, Jasper, and uh..Edward." I didn't know what to say, I mean I knew they would find out soon or later but I was hoping for the later rather than the sooner. "Guess I'll have to deal, I doubt it will be a fun party though." "Maybe not fun, but it's sure to be interesting," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

We pulled into the driveway and I looked over at Emmett. "I promise Bella, whatever happens, you'll always have me." That was slightly comforting but not enough to ebb away the fear that was rapidly building. Sighing, I stepped out of the car and opened the back door, unhooking Kasen from his car seat. Emmett grabbed the bags before coming around and leading me into the house. Stepping through the door I was met with four pairs of shocked eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed it =). Let me know what you thought in a review! Criticism is welcome as well as any idea you may have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I received a lot more feedback than I expected and I have decided to continue with the story**. **Hope you enjoy =)**

_Stepping through the door I was met with four pairs of shocked eyes. _

"Hey everyone this is Kasen," Emmett said taking him from my arms. I began to protest but I was soon distracted by the sudden awareness of the intense stares I was receiving and gave in.

"Who does Kasen belong to," Rosalie questioned. Same Rosalie, never beating around the bush, always straight to the point.

"Well..uh...he's our...um...little brother," stated Emmett. Not only is Emmett a horrible liar but when he said it it came out more like a question.

"Bullshit," Alice exclaimed, glaring at both Emmett and I. "He looks an awful lot like -"

But before Alice could verbalize her sudden realization Rose gasped, "Edward." She then dropped her voice to a whisper and asked, "That's Edward's son isn't Bella? You had a baby, _his_ baby."

Edward was still standing in the center of the living room but he had finally shifted his gaze off of me and onto Kasen. "Well this isn't how I wanted to reveal this news," I mumbled. Apparently Alice heard because the little pixie lost her temper. Alice is such a kind, hyper, exuberant person but when she gets angry you might as well run for cover.

"What the hell Bella! How could you hide something like this from us, from _me_? You just up and leave and stay out of contact with all of us, ignoring every attempt we made to get in touch with you, all because you were hiding your _baby_ from us," Alice paused to take a breather. I decided now would be a good time to try and explain, "Alice it's not that -." She wasn't having it, apparently her rant wasn't finished. "More importantly how could you hide him from Edward? He's obviously the father, everything about him screams Edward except his hair! I really don't think you can explain your way out of this one Bella, let alone make up for our time lost with him. But you're sure as hell going to try because I am not leaving here without some sort of an explanation," after spewing all of this she decidedly turned around and sat down on the couch, still glaring at me.

Sighing, I turned my attention to the other three. Jasper turned around and sat down next to Alice, grabbing her hand. He always had a calming effect on people and I hoped he'd be able to get her to stop with the glaring at least. During Alice's rant Rose had walked up to Emmett and had taken Kasen out of his arms, she was now sitting in the recliner with Kasen in her lap reading him a book she had gotten from his travel bag. Edward was still staring, mouth now hanging open. The news obviously hasn't fully soaked in yet, I was sure once it did he would have some negative reaction, problem was I wasn't quite sure what that reaction would be.

Emmett touched my shoulder, reminding me that everyone was waiting, I took a deep breath and looking at Edward and said, "You might want to sit down for this." He was brought back to reality and did as I said, sitting down next to Jasper on the couch. I went and sat down on the love seat and Emmett came and joined me, giving my hand a quick squeeze to show that he was here for support.

"We're waiting," Alice said coldly. Damn she was pissed off, more so than anyone else in the room it seemed. I didn't expect that, I thought if Edward wasn't the angriest it would surely be Rosalie.

Taking a deep breath I began, "The day I left was the day I found out I was pregnant. I panicked, I didn't even know if _I_ wanted a baby, let alone if Edward wanted one. Then there was the tiny problem of not knowing who-." I stopped, that wasn't the right way to put it. How was I supposed to tell Edward I cheated on him? He just now found out about his two year old son, I can't just drop that on him as well! Of course, it would probably be less shocking than the whole baby thing but still..then again there's no way I can give a decent explantation for why I left if I don't include that night. Altho- once again my thoughts were interrupted, this time by Emmett obnoxiously clearing his throat. Any other time I would have laughed at him, but now was just not the time.

"Oh..yea," I began again. "Look, remember that huge party Tyler Crowley threw Sophomore year," I asked searching the room for confirmation. Everyone nodded their heads, confused as to what this had to do with Kasen. "Well do you remember anything else about that night," I questioned.

There was a chorus of mumbled "no" and "not really" but Jasper's answer was different. "Everyone was wasted, completely gone. Especially you Bella, I remember carrying you up the stairs and into a bedroom because you had passed out on the coffee table," Jasper chuckled at the memory. I nodded my head, glad _someone_ remembered the night. "Well I woke up the next morning half naked and laying next to Mike Newton. Of course when I realized who it was I freaked out, he was not only _not_ Edward but he was Mike of all people! I didn't tell anyone about the incident, and Mike didn't remember I was the girl he had slept with, so a couple weeks passed and I figured that night was far behind me, forever forgotten," I trailed off.

"So you left because you thought Mike was the father," Rose clarified. If only it were that simple.

"Not exactly," I said anxious about what I had to say next. "See, a couple weeks later I ran into Jacob Black apparently we had hooked up at the party as well. Of course, he may have just made that up but I have no proof to say otherwise so I took his word for it, vowing to never drink alcohol again," I stated.

With the news that I had slept with two other people while dating him I looked to Edward to see his reaction, his face was composed in an unreadable mask, but his eyes...his eyes said so much more.

**I'm thinking about having an Edward's POV chapter. What do you think about that idea? Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review, criticism is welcome**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. With school getting ready to start I had to get all my summer homework done and my school gives you homework for EVERY class. Ugh. But I think I'll probably start updating once a week, that way I'll have plenty of time to write out good chapters. OH! And I forgot to put this on the first 2 chapters, it is on my profile thought but to be safe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Kasen and this story.  
**

Our eyes were locked. Edward opened his mouth as if to speak but quickly shut it again. Then he quickly stood up, grabbed his car keys, and proceeded out of the house. I sat there staring after him before jumping up and running to the door, throwing it open.

I couldn't let him leave, I had to finish explaining myself, it was my only hope in fixing this mess I had made.

Truth was I still loved Edward with every fiber of my being, I know my actions screamed otherwise, but if I could travel back in time I would have never gone to that stupid party. If I had been positive the baby was Edward's, I don't think I would have run, I think I would have stayed and faced the challenges with him. I quickly shook myself out of my reverie and ran out of the door and unto the porch. "Edward! Edward, wait! Just let me finish explaining, _please_. I'm sorry," I whispered the last part. Edward just shook his head and drove off. _Shit_.

I slowly walked back into the house and over to the love seat I was sharing with Emmett. Sitting down I looked around the room, everyone was sitting there quietly and Kasen was curled up in Rose's lap, fast asleep. "You haven't finished giving us your explanation," Alice said. Her voice wasn't as cold as the last time she spoke, but it still held some anger.

"Right, um..," I paused trying to remember where I'd left off, "So the day I took the test everyone was out of town. I had driven all the way to Port Angeles to get the test so as to avoid small town gossip and seeing as I had the house to myself I figured it was the best time to take it. When I discovered it was positive, I-I panicked."

"Obviously," Alice mumbled and I chose to ignore it, continuing with my story.

"I called my mom and she booked me the next flight out of town, and I left. I didn't intend on staying away for long. I left with the intention of getting an abortion, fixing my problem so that no one in Forks would ever know, and returning. Obviously, I didn't go through with my plan and I probably should've returned then, or at least called to explain what had happened. I was scared though, at that point I hadn't talked to any of you for a good few months and I was worried you wouldn't forgive me for not telling you all," I said all this in a rush, but I knew they understood every word of it.

"I kept trying to push back the inevitable consequences for my sudden departure, trying to avoid everyone's disappointment and anger, and as a result I made the situation even worse," I finished with a sigh. Hopefully they would accept my explanation, I really didn't want to have to go into detail about the decisions made after I left.

"What made you change your mind about the abortion," Rose questioned.

I knew someone would ask, however, I had hoped it would be at another time. "Well, when I made my final decision I had already had my consultation and the date was set for a couple weeks later. I arrived at the clinic and I was waiting to be called back when I felt the baby kick. At that moment everything really sunk in, this was _my_ baby, it didn't matter who the father was because this baby would be half me. That's when I stood up and left, I just couldn't go through with it, that was not the right option for me."

I finished my story and looked over at Kasen. He had warmed up to Rose quite fast, which was kinda unusual considering he was normally extremely shy around people he just met. He does, however, absolutely love it when people read to him. Which would explain why Rose was the exception to the rule.

Just when I thought Alice had calmed down she got fired back up again when she demanded, "Why did you decide to come back _now? _I mean you kept him a secret this long why not just raise him fatherless like you have for the past two years!"

"I never _planned_ on raising him without a father, Alice! I wish I could go back in time and change my decisions, but I _can't_. I feel awful about it, it wasn't just unfair to Edward but to Kasen as well. When Emmett and Charlie came to visit over Christmas, they talked about me coming back and I agreed that it was necessary, however, I had to get everything settled in Jacksonville before I could make the move."

"I understand why you ran, but I can't understand why you didn't return sooner. You hurt _all_ of us when you left and I can't even imagine how hurt Carlisle and Esme will be when they discover they have a grandson and that they've missed out on the first two years of his life," Alice said while standing up and gathering her things.

I felt even guiltier at the mention of Carlisle and Esme. I hadn't even thought about how this news would affect them, I really made a mess of things and I loathed myself because of it.

"I'm going home. There's a cake in the kitchen, it's yours to keep," Alice then turned and addressed Rosalie, "If you want to stay longer I'm sure Em can give you a ride home." Rose, who had been preparing to lay Kasen down in the chair simply nodded her head and settled bag into the seat.

"I want to forgive you Bella and put this in the past, but I'm still furious that you hid this. Hopefully one day soon I'll be able to look past this and we can be best friends again," after saying this Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out the door. He turned and gave me a half smile before disappearing from view.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Rose spoke up, "I don't think she's upset solely because she didn't know about Kasen, but also because she feels like you abandoned your friendship with her. She was so upset when you left, she was beside herself trying to get ahold of you. She'll forgive you, it's just going to take time."

The words gave me little comfort, knowing that I had hurt my best friend so deeply, but I smiled a thanks none the less.

We all sat in the living room, lost in our own thoughts, until Kasen woke up. Rose handed him over to me, gave me a small hug, and proceeded to ask Emmett to take her home.

As they walked out the door I got up and walked into the kitchen to feed Kasen lunch. Sitting there on the counter was a small cake. It was iced in vanilla and had "Welcome Home Bella!" written in purple. I felt like the biggest scum on Earth.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be from Edward's POV and his take on all of this. I'd love to hear any ideas you may have! Next chapter will be up by next Sunday if not earlier.**


End file.
